


Idiot (Don't you wish you were his)

by Rin_SchwarzFeuer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Schalke 04, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, other characters mentioned briefly, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_SchwarzFeuer/pseuds/Rin_SchwarzFeuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seo's grown to hate the idea of falling in love. Its ridiculous and painful. Unfortunately his heart didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot (Don't you wish you were his)

**Author's Note:**

> It is late and this is rushed. Apologies.   
> I'll come back and edit this later hopefully.  
> First time writing in this fandom so please leave any comments. Criticism is welcomed!

Seo's grown to hate the idea of falling in love. Its just ridiculous and painful and honestly who the hell wants to spend most of their day pining over someone they'll never have? Or even worst, blushing like a fool because that one person made eye contact with you.  
The answer is no one because like stated before, its just ridiculous.  
Unfortunately his heart didn't get the memo and now here he is, face completely red as Jule winks at him.  
This isn't fair he thinks to himself. But then again when is anything?  
\--  
Seo can tell you everything about the first day he met Jule. It was his first day in Schalke's First Team and he was a mix of ecstatic and anxious.   
This was his break. He'd be playing alongside the likes of Benedikt Höwedes, Klaas-Jan Huntelaar and Timo Hildebrand.  
Benedikt - "Its Benni, please." - eventually steered him towards another young player, Julian Draxler who had a bright smile and welcomed him with literal open arms.  
Then Jule was still Julian to him, and himself Sead to everyone else but as they spent more time together, the closer they became.  
\--   
Seo's not an idiot. Yes he has his moments when he's not the shining beacon of brilliance but he's not stupid. He knows he has feelings for his best friend and he knows there's no way Jule will ever return them.   
And he's accepted that. Really and truly accepted it - no false hopes at all. But it doesn't make it hurt any less. It never does.   
\--  
Lena is perfect and Seo hates that. He hates the fact that he thinks she's funny, sweet, kind, beautiful. He hates the fact that she's everything anyone wants to be. He hates the fact that he finds her wonderful and he genuinely likes her and he hates the fact that he wants to hate her because she has Jule.  
\--  
He realises he's an idiot while watching the World Cup Final between Germany and Argentina.   
The World Cup - something that was supposed to be one of his greatest memories - was marred by that stupid fucking own goal. And against Argentina of all countries. Not anyone who needed any help scoring goals. The fact that they lost that match because of Argentina's one goal difference didn't help in the slightest.  
He called his best friend that night and cried on the phone. Jule was upset that he was upset and Seo would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly better because of that.  
And after the Semi-Finals when both Germany and Argentina got through, Seo got a message from Jule.  
»We'll beat them Seo. Part of you is still German no matter what. The win will be for you as well.«  
And Seo realises how stupid he is when he feels empty when through the television he sees a crying Jule clutch Lena.   
Because he's an idiot and he fell in love with the one person he can't ever have.


End file.
